


Look After You

by enjoyniall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoyniall/pseuds/enjoyniall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Isaac leaves Derek's loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look After You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so I'm truly sorry if it sucks. :)

Isaac was shaking.   
He wasn't sure if it was because of the coldness and the fact that he was walking in the pouring rain, or from the fear that was brought upon by Derek. What had he done? What confused Isaac was that the same person who saves you, or basically takes the pain away, can easily bring it back to you tenfold. As much as he wanted to be angry at Derek, though, he tried to understand. It was insanely difficult for him to try considering that he didn't know what he was trying to understand. He knew something had to have happened, but he didn't know what. Why wouldn't he want him there? His first accusation was that Cora requested him to leave, but he never really have her a reason to want that, or did he?

He let those thoughts leave his mind as he found himself on Scott's doorstep. It was the only other place for him to go. With his skeptical feelings about Derek, Scott was the only one he trusted at the moment. Everytime he was in need, Scott had magically appeared as if he were an angel or something. Isaac appreciated it more than the omega would ever know. 

With a risky fist, Isaac knocked a few times and patiently waited for an answer. To his surprise, Ms. McCall answered instead of the other male. She cocked a brow and stepped aside, immediately opening the door for him to make his way inside.   
"What happened? Are you okay? You're all wet! Why were you in the rain?"

Her face had the most intense worried expression possible, and as much as Isaac tried not to, he grinned slightly at the thought of someone he wasn't exactly close to being worried about him as much as she was. His grin faded quickly when he remembered his circumstances. "I - um. Derek kicked me out and I have no where else to go." He explained, still shivering slightly due to his soaked shirt. She didn't reply right away, but nodded her head and gave him a warm smile. Isaac knew that she understood. Ever since the day in the hospital, when Isaac told her to call Scott, he felt like she knew that her son was basiclly his go-to guy. "You're very welcome to stay. Scott is in his room." She gestured toward a door, and Isaac thanked her before walking toward it. Unsure if he should knock or not, he just did, hoping that Scott wasn't sleeping or anything.

Disturbing and potentially disappointing someone else wasn't exactly on his to do list. "Come in Mom." Called out Scott, who was thankfully most likely awake. This relived Isaac instantly. He twisted the door knob and opened the door, walking in slowly. When he was sure that he had Scott's attention, determined by his surprised expression on his face, Isaac took a slow breath. "I was wondering if I could, uh..if I could ask you a favor." Scott instantly stood up and examined Isaac's body, which made him feel more bashful than he should. "Yeah, what is it?" He could tell that the other boy was holding himself back from asking further questions, which was good for Isaac. He'd tell him when he was ready. "Can I stay here for the night? Or until Derek lets me come back, that is." Isaac asked, voice filled with hope. He slowly and roughly passed his bottom lip between both rows of teeth. "Yeah, but I want you to tell me what happened." Scott replied, face full of worry just as his mother's was. Before Isaac could open his mouth to begin speaking, Scott was at his dresser, digging through his clothes. He turned around with a black t-shirt, a pair of boxers, and some grey sweatpants. "But first, get changed into these." He pointed towards the bathroom, a small smile plastered on his face. "Take a shower if you want. I can only warm you up so much, you know." Isaac returned the smile, and even chucked a little at Scott's last comment as he turned towards the bathroom. 

His shower took a little longer than usual. Usually, he would take no less than ten minutes but in his case, he was in the for fourty or so. Scott was sitting at the edge of his bed with a box of pizza on the side of him. His head perked up when Isaac walked out. "Hey, it's about damn time. I ordered some pizza." Scott patted the area on the other side of the bed, obviously motioning for him to sit there. It took a few seconds for him to realize that, and when he did, he was there in an instant. "I should start coming to your place more often," said Isaac, immediately stuffing his face with a piece if pizza as he sat down. Scott just watched and laughed before doing the same. 

The two boys emptied the box of pizza in a matter of minutes. Their faces were a mess, but Scott had thankfully brought paper towels up beforehand. "So." He started, wiping his face. "What happened?" Isaac immediately knew what he was referencing at. He clutched the balled up paper towel in his left hand and cleared his throat. "I don't know what I did to upset him, but he didn't want me there. He told me that I needed to go somewhere else, and that I was too much with Cora around, which was obviously a big lie." He stopped for a few seconds to catch his breath. "Told me to get out, then he threw something at me. I'm pretty sure it was glass. I just started remembering how my dad used t-"

Isaac's explanation of what happened was cut off when Scott's lips were pressed against his. He was tense at first, simply because it was unexpected, but as the kiss began to continue, his nerves were relaxed. Isaac was sure that he whimpered when Scott pulled away. "Sorry," He heard the other wolf say, which confused him. What was he apologizing for? Hadn't he noticed that Isaac willingly kissed back? "No. It's fine. It's uh, it's what I wanted." Isaac always pictured his first kiss as something special, and he couldn't have proved himself more right than now. The darker male smiled, nodded his head, and gently grabbed Isaac's hand. "You can stay here as long as you need to. Don't worry about anything else."  
Isaac's gratitude and appreciation was overwhelming. Trusting Scott was the best decision he ever made.


End file.
